More Than Words
by eapsokardu
Summary: After coming home from Tenrou Island Lucy decides to visit her father. When she finds out he's dead something doesn't seem right. Was her father's death an accident or something more. Now it's up to Lucy and the rest of Fairy Tail to find out what happened before it's too late. This is a NaLu fic with possible Gruvia, Jerza, and Gale. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic it will probably have multiple chapter, but I'd appreciate any reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Enjoy.**

It all started with a chance meeting. This was a meeting that would change their lives forever.

Lucy walked into the guild with a smile on her face; it had been almost a week since she came back from Tenrou Island. She was still getting used to the fact that she had missed out on so much, but it didn't matter, she was here now. Mira spotted the blonde and called her over.

"Hey Mira" Lucy let out with a giggle realizing what the barmaid wore. It was the most atrocious thing she had ever seen. Basically it consisted of a maid outfit covered in glitter and feathers.

"Oh this, well I lost a bet with Erza, and the punishment was that the winner would pick an outfit out for the loser. It's such a shame to because I had the perfect thing, but anyway Lucy do you need a job." said Mira as she went over to the request board to pull something.

This was perfect! Lucy's rent was coming up and she definitely needed some cash, but she really hoped it wouldn't be too hard for her alone since Gray and Natsu were already out on a different job.

"Ahh! there it is." Exclaimed Mira as she plucked a paper from the board. "I thought this would be great for just you. A small town recently had the entrance to its only mine collapse, and I thought that with Virgo, you could easily do it. Plus, the reward in enough for your rent with a little extra left over.

Lucy was ecstatic. "_This was perfect_" she thought as she eagerly eyed the poster.

"Thanks Mira." The mage said with a smile and a wave.

She quickly headed to the train station, not needing to pack anything for the quick trip

(That evening)

It was still sunny so Lucy decided to go stop by the guild. The job was easy. She was practically there and gone. "Mira sure knows how to pick them." She thought. Yes, it would definitely be nice to just relax at the guild. Thank you, to whoever sent those two troublemakers away.

"Hey Lucy" called a familiar voice. It came from Levy who was walking across the room to meet her.

"I heard you just got a job. How was it?" Smiled the blue haired girl.

"It went great." Admitted Lucy

Just then the entire guild turned towards the door to examine a noise. In seconds, they all ducked for cover as if anticipating a storm, and oh were they right. That's because the whole guild knew that two very strong, very conflicting, and very stupid mages were in the middle of a fight and it was heading toward the guild. Seconds later the doors blew open as Natsu punched gray through them!

"Flame Brain!"

"Icicle breath!"

"Idiot!"

"No, you're the idiot Natsu."

Flames and ice flew all over the guild. Soon many others joined in on the fighting. Although in the center of all this confusion Erza scarlet was enjoying the last piece of her favorite cake. Lucy stared in horror as Natsu ran past the red head and knocked the caked directly onto the floor.

At first Erza just stood there until, at last, she raised her head and everyone in the guild her wasn't fighting could see the murderous intent in her eyes.

"NATSU" "GRAY" Erza screamed.

With that the strongest female mage at Fairy Tail had joined in on the brawl.

Lucy watched because slowly a short man had made his way to the center of the room.

"Everyone stop" yelled Master Makarov. "How many times do I have to tell you? Natsu…. Gray….. IF YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE A FIGHT TAKE IT OUTSIDE! Ok? Now that that's settled who will be cleaning up this mess" said Makarov as he glanced around at the trashed guild.

"W-we will sir" grumbled Gray and Natsu in unison.

A little later Lucy decided she had enough craziness for one night so she went home.

The next morning, Lucy woke up and walked out to the kitchen. Sitting on the table was a list she made of things she wanted to do now that she was back from Tenrou. After a glance she already regretted looking because the one of the only things left was to visit her father.

Quickly she decided it had to be today. She HAD to go now to visit her dad or she never would. So she rushed through the doors of Fairy Tail to find her favorite pink-haired dragon slayer.

"N-Natsu" Lucy panted.

"Luce are you alright? It looks like you ran all the way here." Said Natsu.

"I did run all the way here, you idiot! I need to ask you for a favor" stated the blonde.

"What"

"Natsu I need you to go with me to visit my father."

Natsu contemplated this for a second, but he knew that last time she visited it went really bad so he could see why she wanted someone to go with her.

"Okay" replied Natsu "I'll go"

**What will the journey have in store, and what will happen when they get there.**

**Trust me it's more than you think.**

**I hope you enjoyed**

**P.S I'll try to update once a week or sooner, but if I'm late it's probably because school started.**

**P.S.S I'm sorry this chapter is short. The other ones will be a little bit longer**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO EXCITED FOR CHAPTER 2**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**I WISH I DID**

**BUT I DON'T (OH SO SAD)**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

"Really" Lucy's eyes lit up at the answer.

"Eh, you should have someone go with you after what happened last time you visited." Natsu said, staring at the smiling girl in front of him. "Buuuuuuut" continued the dragon slayer.

Immediately Lucy's smile dropped. "_This couldn't be good_" thought the teen, but if she wanted him to go she had to play along.

"What do you want." whined Lucy. The annoyance in her voice could easily be heard.

"I'll only go if we walk" grinned Natsu.

"This is bad" was an understatement. The correct phrase would be more along the lines of "THIS IS HORRIBLE." Sure Lucy could understand the request do to Natsu's little…huge transportation problem, and given the fact that he was doing her a favor she would probable say yes. Except for the fact the trip would take days. Plus that would be if they were going to walk all day with almost no sleep, and Lucy did not plan on that. "_Ugh_" Lucy thought "_Walking would suck. On the other hand being alone would suck more."_

"Fine" grumbled the annoyed mage.

"Should we pack first?" questioned a floating Happy.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys outside my apartment" Lucy said nervously. "_Crap"_ She thought. _"I was so out of it that I forgot about happy."_

"I probably looked like an idiot" mumbled Lucy walking out of the guild.

**THUD**

"Ahhhhh" screamed the blonde while rubbing the painful bump on her forehead."_I missed the door?"_ thought Lucy. This was not going to be a good day.

LATER THAT DAY

"Luce can't you walk any faster"

"Are you kidding me, we've been walking since breakfast" Lucy complained.

"So?" grumbled Natsu.

"Yeah! It's not that hard Lucy" exclaimed Happy

"Happy you fly, I will accept your opinion as soon as you walk I don't know ANYWHERE, and Natsu! The sun's almost gone down. We've been walking ALL DAAAY" said Lucy while she walked over to the nearest tree. She looked at it and then with a huff sat down crossing her arms.

"Well, you sit here and I'll go try to find something in the woods." said Natsu. "_Yes, that was the best excuse ever. She was being so boring, but my ingenious plan worked! Score 1: Natsu" _Thought a smirkingNatsu as he walked away.

Lucy just sat there with a confused look on her face. She chuckled as she thought "_If he was going to make a reason to leave he could have at least been specific."_

After a few minutes of sitting around Lucy got bored so she started walking around a little bit. Did she hear something? No, it was just her imagination. She quickly realized she was wrong when two guys appeared from out of nowhere. One of them quickly got her arms pinned while the other looked at her.

"Do you have any money" questioned the man roughly.

"N-no" Lucy responded quickly

"Any food" He continued.

"No" she said slightly annoyed

"Do you have anything?"

"No…Well yes actually. I have a pink haired teenager you can gladly have just as soon as he gets back." laughed Lucy.

The second man replied with "What do we do with her now?"

"I don't…

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST" screamed Natsu as he punched the man holding Lucy.

The man you was now currently in front of Lucy managed to utter "What the hell" just before another one of Natsu's attacks took him out.

"_Whew _"Thought the blonde

"LUUUCEEEE"

"Are you ok Lucy" Happy said examining her head to toe.

"I'm fine. Those guys were just a bunch of thugs anyway, but thanks."

"We should get going Luce. You do want to make it there this week right." remarked the dragon slayer.

Four days later

"Lucy, are we almost there yet?" whined Natsu

"Oh look now you're the one who's complaining, and to answer your question, Yes. WE are almost there." continued the Celestial Spirit mage.

As the three of them; Lucy, Natsu, and Happy continued their journey they got closer and closer to the truth. After about another hour their silence came to an end.

"Natsu, do you see that mansion over there?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, what of it." Natsu replied.

"Well, that is the main building of the Heartfillia Konzern, my home."

"Ooooh so we're almost there"

"Yes"

"Sorry, I don't remember a lot from the first time we came here" Natsu said with a shy smile.

"Lucy? Oh my! It really is you Lucy" cried Spetto, the maid. At that statement the rest of the staff soon followed to greet Lucy.

"Might I ask why you're visiting" asked the librarian, Ribbon

"Oh, I'm here to visit my Father" answered Lucy. As soon as she finished the sentence all of the workers started giving each other glances. Slowly those glances turned to whispers among themselves. Multiple times someone would open their mouth as if to answer an unspoken question, but them they would just reclose it as if they couldn't find the right words.

Finally Lucy's teacher, Bero, spoke up "I'll take you to him" nervous looks were passed around. Natsu got a bad feeling about the whole situation so he told Happy to stay with Spetto. As they followed the teacher Lucy and Natsu got more confused as they walked. Finally they reached their destination. The cemetery.

"Oh is he paying my mother respect" question a nervous Lucy

All she got in reply was silence

Silence

Silence

"No" responded Bere "No, no he isn't"

Carefully she walked up to the tombstone. Carefully she read it.

"_Here Lie Jude Heatfillia"_

Natsu tried to comfort the Girl. Gently he placed a hand on her shoulder and quietly said "Lucy". It was all he could do. That word was more of a statement than anything. He wanted to help but….

"He's Dead" was all Lucy could manage before grabbing on to him and breaking down into tears.

**Sorry to leave this at a sort of cliffy**

**Thanks to all my support **

**It means a lot**

**P.S. There will be NaLu it's coming I promise**

**I just want to get a really good moment to introduce it**

**Reviews appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Hey sorry for the lateness, but I just started my first year of high school so I didn't have the time to stay up and write.**

**Anyway I'm supper excited to release this chapter sooo enjoy!**

As Lucy cried on Natsu, he had to think of how to comfort his friend

"_She's upset soooo DON'T SAY SOMETHING STUPID DON'T SAY SOMETHING STUPID. Whatever you do DO NOT say something stupid."_

Natsu in the end was proud of what he came up with.

"….."

"Are you ok now" questioned the dragon slayer.

"…."

With that Lucy looked up and starred him right I the eye before she slapped him straight across his face.

All she could say without him taking another hit was "Natsu, just stand there and let me cry"

He had a hard time not talking. The look on Lucy's face made Natsu want to beat someone up. Slowly her crying started to stop but her grip on the boy didn't let up.

"How long" the celestial spirit mage said curtly. She was trying to look anywhere but the grave. The girl couldn't bring herself to acknowledge what happened.

"His death occurred two weeks ago" Blank said.

"Why!" Lucy chocked out through a new wave of tears.

Natsu understood why she was so upset they were gone for seven years, so many things happened that they weren't there to experience.

" I-It's MY fault" Lucy said falling to the ground. The sight was heart wrenching to the two who stood there. She was sobbing in front of her father's grave, and she could do nothing about that situation. Cautiously the pink haired teen took a seat next to his mourning friend. He had to think, which was uncommon for him, but he had to do it for Lucy_. "What would make me feel better if I was upset? Hhmm? Well I would…. That's it!"_

" Luce" Natsu started " Let's go back to the guild and tell everybody what happened. We can stay there all night long, and you can talk to all your friends. That way Fairy Tail will mourn as a family."

The girl sat up and smiled for the first time since she heard the news. What he said was so simple, so Natsu, that it actually cheered the girl up. That was one thing about her guild she could never forget. They were family, and she would always have them no matter how crazy they were.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Just to let everyone know "**_Anything written like this are thoughts__**"**_

"You're right Natsu" Lucy said with a smile. He was so kind. Lucy didn't know how but he always made her feel better. It didn't matter what the problem he could fix. That's just how their relationship worked. Natsu and Lucy were always closer than the rest of their friends and their guild mates new it. No matter how complicated their relationship was they both appreciated it.

Natsu stood by himself thinking. (Yes, Natsu is **ACTUALLY** thinking. I know it's hard to believe.)

"_Anything for you Lucy…What did I just say!?"_ Natsu was on sheer mental pandemonium.

Lucy was still solemn until she noticed a very unsettled Natsu behind her.

"Natsu…..Naaaaatsuuuu…EARTH TO NATSU" Lucy almost yelled.

" Wha…. SHUT UP GRAY" said Natsu just as he realized what was going on. " Oh, ha…..ha…..sorry Lucy."

"You know what its ok" As Lucy said this she slowly started to walk away. She was done, just done. All she wanted to do was leave and go back to Fairy Tail but sadly that plan would be interrupted.

"You're leaving?" questioned Bero.

"Uhh yeah, I am"

"Will you at least say good bye? All of us have been waiting for the opportunity to talk to you."

"Fine"

(One walk later)

As Lucy reached the front of the Heartfilia Konzern she looked at all the people who helped her as a child. It was hard to imagine how far she had come. With the help of these few people she was able to reach for the stars AND make it. She said goodbye to each of her friends one at a time. Each one consisted of a basic goodbye and a few heartfelt comments. This continued until she got to Spetto, just as she was about to finish her last goodbye the maid handed her an envelope.

"Don't ask any questions and don't open it until you get home." Said Spetto.

Before Lucy could even speak a single word before she was literally pushed out the door.

" Uhg, Natsu do we still need to walk home."

"We can go on the train" droned Natsu looking visibly sick already.

(Back in Magnolia)

"SDFTYUIKMNBVCDERTYUIKJBVCDERTYUIOLMNBVFR^OTREDFGHJKIUYRD…..uhhg" Natsu mumbled unintelligibly.

"I still appreciate the fact that you let me ride the train."

"By the way Lucy, I was getting our stuff and… this fell out of one of you coat pockets." Natsu handed Lucy the envelope. This immediately worried Lucy, she hadn't even seen the contents it yet.

"Natsu I"

"What is it Lucy"

"Na.."

"WHAT IS IT"

"Spetto gave it to me before we left, but I don't even know what it is."

Slowly Lucy opened the envelope and once she had read the contents her face contorted into a half upset, half confused sort of face.

"Well" Natsu insisted.

"There's more to his death then you think. The whole situation is strange. No of us, even Bero knows what really happened. He'd want you to find out."

"Lucy we should.."

"NO, I'm not getting involved in this"

"But Lucy it's your father"

"Why does it matter?"

"Lucy, I CARE ABOUT YOU"

"Why do you even care Natsu?"

"I…..don't know, I honestly don't know"

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello people of computer land, I hope you enjoy. BY the way I will update as often as possible because I can't really do a schedule right now.**

**P.S. Don't forget to review. It lets me know how I'm doing.**

"_What was Lucy's problem? "_Thought Natsu as he walked away. He just wanted to help her, was something wrong with that? I mean she was ignoring the fact that her father could've been MURDERED! She was completely insane, if it was Igneel …. Wait…. maybe that was the problem; he was relating this too much to himself and Igneel. Still, Lucy should do SOMETHING.

(Character Transition)

"_What was Natsu's problem" Lucy_ was annoyed at the entire situation. First she found out her father died then the whole Natsu thing, it was just terrible. The worst part was that Natsu was her best friend. Most people just assumed all Lucy was only ever annoyed with the dragon slayer. ln all honesty he understood her better than anyone, and to have a fight now of all times was heart wrenching, but she had to stand her ground. Lucy refused to be hurt any more than she already was. In the way back of her heart she knew Natsu was right. She had to apologize, and at that moment she took off in Natsu's direction.

She looked everywhere.

Absolutely everywhere.

After four hours of searching (determination….yey) she finally decided to go home.

Lucy walked slowly up the stairs, every step making her sadness more and more apparent. She stood at her apartment door for a full five minutes. Holding back tears, she turned the knob and walked into the living room. Lucy was faced with the one person she needed to see. The silence was undisturbed, but that was enough to shatter her entire being. This was her breaking point. She starred right into Natsu's eyes and started sobbing, and then he did something that shocked her. Natsu Dragneel was trying to comfort Lucy by HUGGING HER. Of course, Lucy expected some sort of comforting gesture but not this!

He was there because he knew just as well as Lucy did that this was a problem they had to face together.

That night Lucy stayed up thinking about Natsu. When he hugged her, she _felt _something. What it was, she had no idea, but she did know was that the answer mattered. Around midnight as she thought, Lucy slowly drifted of sleep.


End file.
